


某一天的故事

by Ash_C



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn Video
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: masturbation。肉，纯肉，很纯很纯的肉。全文性描写警告⚠️⚠️⚠️没有剧情。看个乐子看个爽。
Relationships: Remington Leith/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	某一天的故事

“水晶战神”——呃，雷明顿其实很不喜欢人们给性用品取这种奇怪的名字。他搞不明白一个莫须有的所谓的神祇为什么就能点燃人的性欲了。虽然听起来很雄壮健美，似乎是完美的性幻想对象，但毕竟人的欲望是不同的...他把那支透明的假阳具放在锅子里煮了煮，一是为了消毒，二是为了让它的温度更像真人。不过现在刚煮完还不能使用，要放一会儿等它稍微凉下来一点后才有那种完美的弹软又韧的触感。于是他把那支假阳具用吸盘固定在了隔开客厅和阳台的玻璃门上。现在的工作是要预热一下自己。  
他摆好了摄像机开始录像，然后对着相机展示或者诱惑似的一点点脱掉了自己的衣服裤子，但是留下了袜子和脖子上的长条丝巾。因为他觉得在做爱的时候脱光裸体是非常没有情趣的一件事，即便是一个人满足自己，也要有仪式感。房间空无一人，他斜靠在沙发上，但并不打算用情色电影来挑起自己的欲望——他只需要闭上眼睛就可以了。

雷明顿用左手抚摸着自己的胸，指尖在乳首打转，模仿着被舌头轻舔的感觉。另一只手沿着自己的小腹向下滑去，摸到了自己半挺着的肉棒，他没有看也知道现在一定已经涨得粉红。手握住阴茎上下摩挲，间或着揉弄着阴囊，很快它就整个挺立了起来，龟头完全地露出包皮，向上翘着，像是渴望舔舐和吮吸。雷明顿一边用手加速上下把玩着自己娇嫩的肉棒，一边也改变了挑逗自己敏感的乳首的方式，他开始用两指夹住自己的乳头，轻轻捏着。伴着他下半身被抚弄的快感和乳尖被刺激的愉悦，他开始轻哼呻吟。听着自己的声音回荡在无人的房间，羞耻感与暴露的快感瞬间让他得到了精神的满足。他忘记自己会流很多水出来，他对着镜头岔开的双腿下的沙发布套已经浸湿了一小片。

当然，还要更多。湿漉漉的仅是阴茎是不足够的。雷明顿暂且停了自己手上的动作，移动了一下摄像机的镜头，将镜头对准玻璃隔门后，他跪在地上，把自己肉棒上温热的体液涂抹在那个粗壮的透明假阳具上，然后像是一只吮吸母亲乳房的小牛，贪婪又急不可耐地把假阳具放进了自己嘴里，就像在帮别人口交一样认真地吞吐着，还不停的用手摸着自己的下体。他擅长深喉，把一整根阳具塞到嘴里毫不费力。他也擅长于自我取悦，把自己的肉棒贴着玻璃，用玻璃和一只手掌，另一只手探到自己的后庭，熟练地用手指给自己扩张，从臀部流出的水滴到了大理石地板和他的脚跟上。玻璃上也有清晰可见的透明液体，在他吞吐的口水声中，玻璃被射满了乳白。这些淫荡的片段都被镜头一丝不差地记录了下来。

他心满意足地起身，但并没有结束。那根透明的、沾满口水与体液的透明假阴茎还是温暖而挺立着，等待着填满一些东西。雷明顿用双腿夹住那根阳具，作秀或者讨好似的前后摆动了两下。那根阳具太长或者他实在太瘦，竟然穿过他的双腿把他自己的肉棒顶了起来。他的后庭收到阳具上起伏纹路的刺激，紧缩了一下，他不禁又叫出了声。

雷明顿闭上眼，用臀部蹭着那根阳具，胡乱地运动之中便用后庭将那根粗壮的肉棒的顶部吃了进去。他扯着自己的丝巾，就像上次他被那个人扯着牵引绳从后面插入的感觉一样。大且硬挺的肉棒毫不客气地填满了他，或者是他毫不客气地将自己压了上去。他想起曾经在阳台的性爱，想起怕被邻居听到而压在喉咙的淫叫、沾满淫液的肉体碰撞的声音，想起那个人在他高潮的时候问他是否爱他。他喜欢那种被填满的感觉，这样他才觉得不太空虚。体内的热浪一阵一阵地由臀间沿脊背冲击大脑，他能想到的只有做爱的快感，能做出的唯一举动就是用自己的内壁大力吞吐着那根假阳具。他前面已经疲软的肉棒淌出体液，被他不断扭动的动作甩在了地上。他的下半身顶撞着玻璃，玻璃背面也能他涨红的躯体和上面湿漉漉黏糊糊的水痕。

雷明顿已经高潮很多次了，但是在彻底站不住之前，他不想停下。

他做了太久，相机没有录到他最后疲惫不堪地瘫坐在地上然后昏睡过去的画面。  
这一切都是因为雷明顿想他了。


End file.
